Blog użytkownika:Tosiatofik101010/władca ciem wszystkie części i nowe wpisy
O TO WSZYSTKIE CZ TAKŻĘ TU POJAWĄ SIE KOLEJNE CZĘŚCI CZĘŚĆ 1 PERSPEKTYWA ADRIENAEdytuj Chodze po korytarzu zastanowiając się kto skrywa się pod maską biedronki.Nagle podbiega do mnie Chloe -Adrianku mam do ciebie ważne pytanie. -O co chodzi Chloe? -Powiedz przy wsystkich dziewczynach w kim jesteś zakochany PERSPEKTYWA MARINETTEdytuj Marinet szepce do Alyi (niewiem jak to się pisze) - Alya jak myślisz co powie Adrien - Sama nie wiem też jest tego ciekawa Nagle Marinet słyszy chałas. -Alya ide do łazienki zaraz wracam W TOALECIE - Tiki kropkuj Marinet przemienia się w biedronke i wyskakuje przez okno WRACAMY DO PERSPEKTY ADRIENAEdytuj Adrien myślał przez ilka minut i odpowiedział -Zakochany jestem... Wszyscy złapali oddech a Adrien wydusił z siebie - w biedronce Wszyscy byli zdziwieni. Nagle za szkoły wydobył się ten sam huk. Adrien odsunął wszystkie dzewczyny i pobiegł się ukryć do schowka na miotły. W SCHOWKU - Brawo Adrien teraz cała szkoła wie w kim się kochasz -Cicho Plag, wysuwaj pazury. Adrien zmienił się w czarnego kota i wyskoczył na dach szkoły.Za szkołą zobaczył biedronke bijącą się z dziwadłem.( było to stworzenie które miało różne części ciała zwirząt) -Witaj biedrąsiu -Czarny kocie co tak długo już od 10 min znim się bije -Przepraszam ,ale musiałem coś załatwić -Dobra nie czas na pogaduchy pokonajmy to coś -Użyjmi naszych mocy (szczęśliwy traf) Na ręce biedronki spadła piłka dla psów -Wiesz co z tym zrobić księżniczko Spojrzenia biedronki -już wiem na trzy z rzucisz tą siatkę Biedroka rzuciła piką i na trzy kot rzucił siatkę.Zabrała i zniczczyła zdjęcia ze zwierzątkami z którego wyleciała akuma. Biedronka złapała ja i wszytko wróciło do normy.Wskoczyli na dach mieli się rodzielić lecz nagle zobaczyli czarne motyle w których ukazała się twarz władcy ciem. -Biedronko i czarny kocie..... CZĘŚĆ 2 -Biedronko i Czarny kocie waszesze walki dobiegają końca.Teraz każdy złoczyńca będzie miał coś aby zaprowadzić was do mnie wtedy walka będzie ostateczna o miraculum.Kto wygra ten zdobywa przeciwnika miraculum. Po tych słowach motyle rozproszyły się i poleciały w różnych kierukach. -Czarny kocie spotkajmy się na wieży Eyfla o 20 00 -Dobrze moja księżniczko-powiedział zszokowany całą tą sytuacją Rozeszli się do swoich domów W DOMU MARINETTEdytuj -Tiki co to było,czy władca ciem naprawde chce znami walczyć -Och Mari nie zamartwiaj się teraz powiedz p oco chcesz się spotkać z Czarnym kote -Postanowiłam , że zdradze mu moją tożsamość, ponieważ musimy razem zbierać te informacje aby raz na zawsze pokonać władce ciem. -Ale Mari nie powinnaś -Wiem Tiki ale nie mam inego wyjśćia i tak będziem musieli chodzić do naszych domów aby omówić zebrane informacje -Dobrze Marinet postąp tylko dobrze aby nikt was nie zobaczył -Spokojnie Tiki będziemy uważać -Odrób teraz lekcje bo za godzine masz spotkanie W DOMU ADRIENAEdytuj -Plag jak myślisz po co biedronka chce się ze mną spotkać -Skąd moge wiedzieć nie jestem jasnowidzem a teraz dawaj camembert -Plag ty łakomczuchu czy kiedyś pomyślisz o czymś innym niż jedzenie -Chyba twoje marzenie nigdy się nie spełni, a teraz nie marudz bo zaraz się spóźnisz -Plag wysówaj pazury Adrien przemienił się i wyskoczył przez okno kierując się na wieżę Eyfla WRACAMY DO PERSPEKTYWY MARINETTEdytuj -szkończyłam -Teraz Mari przemień się i leć na spotkanie Przemieniłam się i wyskoczyłam przez okno,byłam bardzo ostrożna aby nikt mnie nie zobaczył.Kiedy doszłam na miejsce zobaczyła czarnego kota. -Witaj księżniczko po co chciałaś się spotkać -Czarny kocie musze ci coś powiedzieć -Co takiego moja pani - pamiętasz co się stało godzine temu -Tak władca ciem -No właśnie i o tym chce stobą porozmawiać.Postanowiłam , że zdradzimy sobie nasze tożsamości, ponieważ musimy razem zbierać te informacje aby raz na zawsze pokonać władce ciem. -Naprawde zrobisz to -Nie chce ale nie mam wyjśćia -no to na trzy -dobra -Plag chowaj pazury/Tiki odkropkuj -Marinet?!!/Adrien?!! -Marinet to naprawde ty -Tak to ja,musimy się gdzieś ukryć aby zacząć badania -To może umnie ojciec wyjechał na jakiś pokaz mody a Nathalia jest w biurze -Może być to chodźmy Bochaterowie przemienili się i poszli do domu Adriena W DOMU ADRIENA -Wow Adrien masz ogromy pokój -No wiem fajny prawda -bardzo, a masz pomysł gdzie chować te informacje przed Natahalii i ojcem i na co je przyczepić -mam tablice na magnesy i pisaki jest ogromna więc zmieści sie dużo zdjęć i informacji. -A gdzie ona jest Adrien podszedł do sciany ze zdjęciem matki i przycisnął tajemny guzik -O to ona -Twój ociec nie zna tej skrytki -myśle że nie, na wszelki wypadek zabezpiecze to -Dobrze no to do zobaczenia Marinet zmieniła się w biedronkę i miała wyjść przez okno gdy..... DZIĘKUJE ZA PRZECZYTANIE DRUGIEJ CZĘŚĆI. MYŚLE, ŻĘ SIĘ PODOBAŁO PS. NIE ZWRACAJCIE UWAGI NA BŁĘDY ORTOGRAFICZNE CZĘŚĆ 3 W DOMU ADRIENAEdytuj Marinet zmnieniła sie w biedronke i miała wyjść przez okno gdy -Mari poczekaj chwile musze ci coś powiedzieć-powiedział Adrien -Nie teraz musze szybko lecieć do domu pogadamy później Po tych słowach biedronka wyleciała i ruszyła do domu -Plag czy Mari mnie już nie lubi zawsze się przymnie jąkała a teraz odemnie ucieka co sądzisz? -Nie zamartwiaj sie Adrien wysztko się skończy po waszej ostatniej walce.Narazie sprawy sercowe odstaw na później -(mysli Adriena) Od kiedy plag tym się interesuje czy ta cała sprawa go zmieniła Następnego dnia Adrien przyjechał limuzyną pod dom Mari PERSPEKTYWA MARINETT I JEJ DOMEdytuj -TIKI jak myślisz kto będzie pierwszą ofiarą akumy -Nie wiem -Marinett ktoś przyszedł po ciebie -Już schodze -Adrien! Co ty tu robisz -Przyszedłem po ciebie -Nie potrzebie ide na piechote bo mam blizko ale dzięki za propozycje -Marinett prosze musze z tobą pogadać -No dobra Marinett pożegnała się z rodzicami i poszła z Adrienem do limuzyny W LIMUZYNIE - O czym chcesz pogadać nie mogło to poczekać -No nie Marinett chce ci powiedzieć żę... Nie udało mu się nic powiedzieć bo dojechali na miejsce a Marinet wyszła z limuzyny W SZKOLE -Adrien widziałem jak Mari szybko wyszła z limuzyny nie czekając na ciebie czy coś się stało -Sam nie wiem Nino Mari się odemnie oddaliła i to bardzo,nawet przestała się jąkać.Czy przestała się we mnie... Niedokończył zdania bo wbiegła na niego Chloe -Adrianku jeżeli podoba ci się biedronka to możę zastępować ją będa ja no bo wiesz jestem jej fanką namber 1 -Nie Chloe wole biedronke -Jak wolisz ale to jeszcze przemyśl W KLASIE PERSPEKTYWA ADRIENAEdytuj -(W myślach) Marinett prestała się do mnie odzywać nawet nie patrzyła kiedy się odwracam na lekcjach.Musze znią pogadać na przerwie nawet jeżeli nie chce. PERSPEKTYWA MARINETTEdytuj Była lekcja matematyki z panią Joanną Dzielnik.Byłąm niezbyt skupiona na lekcjach bo myślałam o władcy ciem -Marinett czy ty wogule słuchasz? -Tak prosze pani -Jeżeli tak to powiedz o czym teraz mówimy -yyy... Nagle zza budynku wydobywał się chałas.Pierwszy raz cieszyłam się że władca ciem zaatakował. -Dzieci opuszcie teren szkoły Wszyscy wybiegli tylko ja z Adrienem zostałam i poszliśmy się ukryć do schowka (wcześniej wspominanego) W SCHOWKU -Mari prosze musze z tobą pogadać zaraz się przemienimy -Nie czas teraz na pogaduchy musimy zebrać informacje o przeciwniku -Ale.. -Żadne ale -Tiki kropkuj/Plag wysówaj pazury -Ani słowa po imieni tak Czarny kocie -Obiecuje Księżniczko Wyszli ze schowka i zobaczyli mame Ayli(zwanej jedzeniarka) rzucała jedzeniem,jeżeli cie trafi zaczyna się boleć brzuch i niemożna się ruszyć(nie miałam pomysłu na moce) -Zróbmy to szybko -Oczywiście biedrąsiu -Użyjmy naszych mocy/ szczęśliwy traf Na moje rence spadła garnek -Już wiem ty kocie zniszcz jej torbe z jedzeniem -Kotaklizm Kot zniczczył torbe Jedzeniarka rzucił ostatnie jedzenie które odbiło się od garnka.Jedzeniarka dostała i położyła się na ziemi Biedronka zniszczyła kapelusz kucharski i wyleciała z niej akuma (dalszą część znacie) -Czarny kocie szybko chodzmy do naszej kryjówki -Dobrze ma księżniczko W DOMU ADRIENAEdytuj przemieniliśmy się spowrotem i zaczeliśmy szukać informacje na temat mamy Ayli Dziękuje za przeczytanie kolejnej części myślę że się podobało.Abyście wiedzieli i sami się domyślili gdzie może być władca ciem będzie tabela z znalezionymi informacjami przez naszych bohaterów CZĘŚĆ 4 MAMA AYLY DOM ADRIENAEdytujEdytuj -Mari masz pomysł co to może oznaczać -Niezbyt,może dowiemy się kiedy zbierzemy więcej informacji.Przecież w Paryżu jest dużo restauracji. -Masz racje księżniczko -Dobra Adrien wydrukuj to ja lece no to do szkoły pa -pa W SZKOLE PERSPEKTYWA MARINETTEdytujEdytuj -Ayla boje się -A czego? -Pani Joanna Dzielnik ma mnie pytać a ja nie słuchałam -Dziewczyno masz szczęście że dziś nie mamy matematyki szybciej kończymy lekcje -Jak to? -Nie wiesz przecież pisze to na zastępstwach -Nie sprawdzałam na zastępstwa Zadzwonił dwonek wszyscy poszli do swoich klas W KLASIE PERSPEKTYWA ADRIENAEdytujEdytuj -Cześć Mari -O hej Adrien -(ździwienie Ayli i Nina) -Adren czy ty pokuciłeś się z Mari -Nie a co? -Bo Mari w stosunku do ciebie się dziwnie zachowuje -Wiem lecz jak chce znią porozmawiać to coś się dzieje i nie mam szans.Nawet mówi że nie ma czsu jak chce ją gdzieś zaprosić by pogadać(Adrien zmyśla) -O chłopie mam porozmawiać z Aylą -Nie ale dzięki za troskę poradze sobie sam Nagle do klasy weszła pani od polskiego -Dzieci macie tatychmiast opuścić budynek jakiś złoczyńca znów zaatakował Wszyscy opuścili budynek tylko Marinett i Adrien ukryli się znowu w tym samym miejscu(wschowku) -Tiki kropkuj/Plag wysówaj pazury Wesołe miasteczko PERSPEKTYWA MARINETEdytujEdytuj Przemieniliśmy sie i zaczeli walczyć z Zabawkomenem.Jego mocą była różczka która zamieniała ludzi w zabawki. -Kropeczko wiesz gdzie może być akuma? -Chyba w tej różce(w cześniej była to pompka do dmuchania balonów) -Użyjmy naszych mocy Szczęśliwy traf Na moje ręce spadł korek -Wiesz co z tym zrobić księżniczko Spojrzenia biedronki -Już wiem ty kocie zniszczyś tą różczkę kotaklizmę kiedy powiem już ok? -Dobrze Kotaklizm Wrzuciłam korek na koniec różdżki i czarny kot zniszczył ją wyleciała akuma (i potem historia się powtarza) -Prosze pana czy wszystko w porządku? -Tak biedronko -To dobrze a jak pan się nazywa? -Leonard Unik -Panie Leonardzie a gdzie pan pracuje? -W wesołym miasteczku -Czy pana odprowadzi? -Nie dziękuje sam trafie Po tej rozmowie udaliśmy siędo domu Adriena i do naszej ukrytej tablicy wpysaliśmy kolejne rzeczy. DZIĘKUJE ZA PRZECZYTANIE KOLEJNEJ CZĘŚĆI.POSZUKIWANIE KRYJÓWKI WŁADCY CIEM CASZ ZACZĄĆ! PS.Aby zobaczyć te restauracje należy wejść na mape Paryża. CZĘŚĆ 5 W DOMU ADRIENAEdytuj -Mamy dwie osoby i nic z tego -Racja Mari ale pomyślmy przez chwile czy jakaś restauracja jest obok wesołego miasteczka? -tak i to dużo więc nic z tego.Adrien skąd bieresz te pomysły przecież jako Czarny kot to tylko ja myśle. -Ha ha ha bardzo śmieszne -No nieobrażaj się wogule nie posujesz do kota przecież on ciągle żartuje.Dobra to ja lece może dziś w szkole znów pojawi się jakiś złoczyńca. -może no to do szkoły Mari Marinet przemieniła się i weleciała przez okno Adriena -Adrien czemu jej nie powiedziałeś co do niej czujesz -Ah zapomniałem -Dobra następnym razem przypomne ci -Dzięki Plag -Dobra podziękuj mi Camemberem a teraz idź spać -(myśli Adriena) Skąd ma on takie zachowanie? W SZKOLE PERSPEKTYWA MARINETTEdytuj -Hej Ayla,hey Nino jesteście parą? -tak(powiedzieli) -Od kiedy? -Od wczoraj -Acha -A Mari nieobraźisz się jak na lekcjach będe siedzień z Nino a ty z Adrienem? -Nie nieobawiaj się -No to dobra W KLASIE(dalej perspektywa mari) Usiadłam z Adrienem nie było tak zle lecz Ayla i Nino ciągle nam się przyglądali -Ayla co tak się patrzysz? -Tak tylko -Acha Na wszystkich lekcjach patrzyła się na nas Ayla.Nie mogłam się skupić dlatego wszystkie lekcje trfały strasznie długo PO SZKOLE(perspektywa mari nie kończy się) -Ayla przez ciebie nie mogłam się skupić -Przepraszam ale tak słodko wyglądacie jak siedzicie razem -Naprawde nie żartuj sobie -Ale naprawde -Dobra nieważne no to do jutra Miałam wracać do domu lecz ktoś złapał mnie za ręke -Musimy pogadać -Adren nie teraz mamy zachwile patron wtedy pogadamy dobrze? -Może być DOM ADREINA I JEGO PERSPEKTYWAEdytuj -Plag jak myślisz czy uda mi się wyznać jej miłość -Tak tylko się nie zastanawiaj tylko przejdz odrazu do rzeczy -Od kiedy ty tak znasz się na doradzaniu w sprawch miłosnych -A niewiem od kilku dni kiedy dowiedziałeś sięo tożsamości biedronki -Acha -A teraz nie gdaj tylko szykuj się na patron -No właśnie prawie o nim zapomniałem Przemieniłem się i poszedłem na nasze miejsce patronu.Od razu zobaczyłem biedronke -Witaj ksężniczko -Cześć Czarny kocie.Władca ciem chyba dziś niezaatakuje -(myśli Adriena) tak się cieszyłem że po władcy ciem nie ma żadnego śladu wkońcu mogłem wyznać Mari miłość -Biedronko moge ci mówć po imieniu rzecież nikogo nie ma -Dobrze czarny kocie -No dobra to Mari chciałbym ci powedzieć że... (UWAGAN TERAZ BĘDZIE POLSAT) Nagle usłyszeliśmy chałas i znów nie wyznałem uczuć do Mari.Nasza kolejna ofiara nazywała się...... DZIĘKUJE ZA PRZECZYTANIE KOLEJNEJ CZĘŚCI.MYŚLEĘ ŻE SIĘ PODOBAŁO?PAMIĘTAJCIE O KONKURSIE ODRAZU MÓWIE ŻE TO MIEJSCE NIE MA ZWĄZEK Z BAJKĄ LECZ TEŻ SIE POJAWIŁO TAM,OGLĄDAJCIE MAPY PARYŻA I ZOBACZYCIE GDZIE SĄ RESTAURACJE W POBLIŻY WESOŁEGO MIASTECZKA. PS:W TEKŚCIE TEŻ POJAWIŁY SIĘ LITERY KTÓRE DOPRAWADZAJĄ DO TEGO MIEJSCA CZĘŚĆ 6 Nagle usłyszeliśmy chałas i znów nie wyznałem uczuć do Mari.Nasza kolejna ofiara nazywała się Zły glina.Był wielki wyglądał jak robot.(opis tej ofiary znajduje się w odcinku arcy glina) -No to kropeczko mamy doczynienia z gliną -Tak kotku lecz nie wiem gdzie może być akuma -Może w gwizdku -Spróbujmy Bohaterowie walczyli ze Złym gliną długi czas,ponieważ nie mogli dostać się do gwizdka. -Mar.. My Lady co teraz zrobimy(Adrienowi prawie się wymknęło) -Użyjmy naszych mocy(SZCZĘŚLIWY TRAF) Na ręce Biedronki spadła skakanka -Skakanka i co ja mam z tym zrobić -Może Zły glina lubi skakać -Nie czas na żarty kocie -Przepraszam kropeczko( :( ) -Dobra nieważne a teraz złapmy akume Spojrzenia biedronki -Już wiem.Ja owine skakanką Zły glina a ty zabierzesz mu gwizdek -Dobrze księżniczko Biedronka związała Złego gline a czarny kot zabrał mu gwizdek z którego wyleciała akuma -Pa pa miły motylku/Niezwykłą biedronka Złym gliną okazał się tata Sabriny(tak wiem że to już było lecz nie mam pomysłów) -Czarny kocie ruszajmy do naszej tajnej kryjówki -Dobrze księżniczko DOM ADRIENA PERSPEKTYWA MARINETTEdytuj -Adrien co ty masz z tymi określeniami,nie możesz mówić do mnie biedronko -Ale Mari nie podoba ci się -To dam rade znieść ale nie zapomnij o naszym sekrecie bo prawie sięwygadałeś.Dlatego nie chciałam abyśmy wiedzieli o naszych tożsamościach -Przepraszam Marinett więcej mi się nie wymsknie będe się pilnować.Niechce cię stracić. -Wiem ja ciebie też lecz pamiętaj -Dobrze księżniczko,moge z tobą pogadać -Nie teraz Adrien najpierw wpiszmy nowe informacje,potem może pogadamy dobrze? -Dobrze -Adrien mamy trzy osoby,jakieś pomysły? -Niezbyt, mam małe podejrzenie lecz będe mał pewnoś po kolejnej osobie -Adrien powiedz -Nie teraz,lecz obiecuje że powiem.Wracając do naszej pogawentki to moge z tobą porozmawiać -Dobrze lecz szybko -Więc Mari dlaczego w szkole się odemnie oddaliłaś? -Nie oddaliłam się -Oddaliłaś.Nie witasz się ze mną,nawet nie patrzysz namnie kiedy się do ciebie odwracam.Zauważyli to nawet Nino i Ayla -Nie moge powiedzieć Przemieniłam się w Biedronkę i poleciałam do domu PERSPEKTYWA ADRIENA -To było dziwne nieprawdasz Plag -Pierwszy raz sie z tobą zgadzam -Czy one mnie nie kocha? -Dlaczego jej nie powiedziałeś co czujesz może sytuacja inaczej by się potoczyła -Poniweaż mam plan który zrobie w szkole -Już sie boje -powiedział Plag W SZKOLE PERSZPEKTYWA MARINETTEdytuj Przyszłam do szkoły dość wcześnie chciałam dziś unikać Adriena.Chodziłam po korytarzu rozmyślając wczorajszą sytuacje.Nagle zadwonił dwonek na lekcje Polskiego.Małam usiąść do ławki gdzy ktoś złapał mnie za ręke. -Adrien nie mam nastroju aby z tobą rozmawiać na t.. Niezdząrzyłam dokończyć zdania bo Adrien mnie....(TAK WIEM ŻE WIECIE CO BĘDZIE LECZ LUBIE ROBIĆ POLSATY) DZIĘKUJE ZA PRZECZYTANIE KOLEJNEJ CZĘŚCI A TAKŻE JAK NA POCZĄTKU PISAŁAM ZAPRASZAM NA POPRZEDNIE CZĘŚCI ABY MÓC WYGRAĆ W KONKURSIE.ZASZADY KONKURSU SĄ W POPRZEDNIEJ CZĘSCI. PS: PISZCIE W KOMIENTAŻACH JAK SIĘ DOMYŚLACIE GDZIE UKRYWA SIE WŁADCA CIEM CZĘŚĆ 7 Niezdząrzyłam dokończyć zdania bo Adrien mnie pocałował na samym środku klasy.Wszyscy na nas patrzyli.Nawet jak mi się podobało to odrazu się oderwałam i wybiegłam z sali i ukryłam się w toalecie .Pani od polskiego nie pojawiła się dlatego mieliśmy wolną lekcje. Spis treściEdytuj pokaż PERSPEKTYWA ADRIENA Pobiegłem za Mari.Nie wiedziałem dlaczego uciekła myślałem że mnie kocha.To pewnie wszystko przez sprawe z władcą ciem może po tym Marinet wróci do mnie.Szukałem ją po całej szkole lecz nigdzie jej nie było.Nagle usłyszałem płacz.Poszedłem za głosem i zobaczyłem płaczącą Marinett. -Mari co się stało czemu płaczesz? -Adrien zostaw mnie samą -Nie zostawie cię Mari ponieważ ja cie kocham -I musiałeś to pokazywać przed całą klasą? -Tak,abyś zobaczyła że cie kocham Marinet oparła się o mnie i zaczęła płakać.Ja obiołem ją rękami aby poczuła się pewnie.Siedzieliśmy tak razem przez chwile gdy nagle wbiegła Chloe. -Chloe czego chcesz!? -Zapytać sie dlaczego pocałowałeś te niewdzięcznice? -Ponieważ ją kocham a ciebie nigdy nie kochałem więc się od nas odczep i przestań brzytko mówić do Mari. PERSPEKTYWA MARINETTEdytuj Adrien stanął w mojej obrenie i powiedział do Chloe że mnie kocha pardzo się wtedy zarumieniłam i wiedziałam że jego uczucia do mnie są prawdziwe.Kiedy Chle wyszłą zaczęłąm gadać z Adrienem -Adrien.. -Tak? -Dziękuje -Nie ma sprawy przecież wierz że cie kocham' Zrobiło mi się miło lecz nagle się otrząsnełam i wyrawałam z jego ramion -Przepraszam Adrien WRACAMY DO PERSPEKTYWY ADRIENAEdytuj Nie wiem co się stało Mari wiedziała już co do niej czuje to dlaczego uciekła? -Plag Głucha cisza -Plag!!!!! -Co? -Co dziś taki nieobecny? -Nie ważne -Plag gadaj bo nie dostaniesz Camembera -Ten ser mnie już nie obchodzi -Co?!!!!!!!!!Od kiedy? -Od zobaczenia Tiki -Zakochałeś się -Tak można powiedzieć -To na co czekasz? -Boje się -Ale czego? -Że odmówi -Pogadasz znią dziś ponieważ mam dla ciebie misje -Jaką znowu misje? -Kiedy Mari pójdzie spać to ty weźmierz Tiki na ranke udawając że to spacer i zapytasz się o Mari dlacze tak dziwnie się zachowuje -Dobra czy mam to zrobić dziś? -tak -No to dobra idź spać a ja zaraz polece -To dobranoc Plag -Dobranoc PERSPEKTYWA PLAGAEdytuj Bałem się niewiedziałem czy tiki pójdzie zemną na spacer.Adrien już spał więc zaczołem działać podleciałem pod dom Marinett i zakradłem się. -Tiki -poiwedziałem bardzo cicho -Plag co ty tu robisz? -Musimy pogadać -Chyba słysze Adreina -To przejdziesz się ze mną na spacer -Dobra tylko szybko niechcę aby Mari zobaczyła moją nieobecność -No to lećmy Poleciałem z Tiki do parku i zaczołem się pytać o Marinett -Tiki Adrien poprosił mnie abym dowiedział siędlaczego Marinett od niego ucieka -Plag sama nie wiem przestała także mi się zwierzać -I co ja teraz powem Adrienowi? -Nie wiem ale mam Małe pytanie -Wal -Czemu zaprosiłeś mnie do parku przecież możemy u Marii w domu pogadać -Bo ja...Ja cię..Ja się....w tobie..zakochałem -Plag naprawde myslałam że ty kochasz tylko Camember -Tak ale teraz ciebie koch...am -Ja ciebie też i wiem jak dowiedzieć sie co dolego Marinett -Co takiego? -Powiedz Adrienowi że ma na mnie jutro czekać z tobą pod swoim domem ja tam przylece i pójdziemy do mistrza Fu. -A co ty powiesz Marii? -Że ide z tobą na randke -Może być Rozeszliślmy się do domów a ja wszystko opowiedziałem Adrienowi.Bardzo podobał mu się ten pomysł i co dziwne cieszył sie z mojego szczęścia żę Tiki mnie kocha. DZIĘKUJE ZA PRZECZYTANIE KOLEJNEJ CZĘŚCI MYŚLĘ ŻĘ SIĘ PODOBOŁO.PAMIĘTAJCIE O KONKURSIE I PISZCIE W KOMACH JAK DOMYŚLACIE SIE GDZIE UKRYWA SIE WŁADCA CIEM A TAKŻĘ CZY SIĘPODOBAŁO.ZAPRASZAM NA POPRZEDNIE CZĘŚCI. CZĘŚĆ 8 PERSPEKTYWA TIKIEdytuj Marinett spała jak zabita nie chciałam jej budzić o 8:00,ponieważ była sobota.Nie miałam wyjścia bałam się że się przerazi moją nieobecnością -Mari! Mari! wstawaj -Tiki dziś jest sobota -Wiem ale chce ci powiedzieć że ide na rantke z Plagiem -Dobrze Tiki a kiedy wrócisz? -Sama nie wiem -No to życze ci miłej zabawy na randce -Dziękuje Wyleciałam z okna Mari i poleciałam do domu Adriena.Odrazu spostrzegłam Adriena i Plaga -Witaj Adrien.Cześć Plag Cześć Tiki-odpowiedzieli churem -Tiki kto to jest mistrz Fu -Nie mam czasu opowiadać poznasz go przyokazji -No to prowadź -Adrien -Tak -Przemień się w czarnego kota,ponieważ dziwnie by to wyglądało że model idzie z dwoma istotami -Masz racje Tiki/Plag wysówaj pazury Adrien zmienił się w czarnego kota i ruszyliśmy do mistra Fu PERSPEKTYWA ADRIENAEdytuj Doszliśmy do małej kamienicy,która wyglądała jak każa inna -Tiki czy to na pewno tu -Tak Adrien zaufaj mi Weszliśmy do środka.W środku znajdowały siekolejne dzwi lecz te były zrobione ze szkła.Odmieniłem się i pociągnołem za klamkę -Dziędobry mistrzu Fu -Witaj Adrienie,po co przyszedłeś? -Drogi mistrzu przychodze razem z moim i Marinett kwami aby pan mógł nam powiedzieć dlaczego Marinett dziwnie się zachowuje. -Postaram sie wyczytać jej fale energi za pomocą jej kwami -pdejdź tu Tiki -Dobrze mistrzu -Zanim wyczuje energie mam pytanie. Od kiedy znacie swoje tożsamości -Od miesiąca -Dobrze więc zaczynajmy Tiki położyła się na poduszce a mistrz przyłożył do niej ręce i zaczą wyczytywać jej energie.Kiedy odłożył ręce chciałem krzyknąć co zną lecz sie powstrzymałem. -Adrienie nie pomoge ci -Ale dlaczego mistrzu -Drogi Adrienie nawet jak ja mam 186 lat to nigdy nieudało mi się rozgryść miłości.Marinett serce jest zamknięte kłódką do której tylko ty masz klucz i tylko ty możesz otworzyć jej serce(to jest przenośnia) -Ale jak ja mam otworzyt jej serce -To ty sam musisz wiedzieć -Dziękuje mistrzu za wszystko Wyszedłem z kamienicy i udałem się tymrazem pieszo do domu.Tiki i Plag zchowali sie w kieszeni kurtki.Chodząć rozmyślałem jak mog eotworzyć serce Mari.Nie miałem pomysłów.Wróciłem do domu i postanowiłem że odwiedze Mari.Moim pretekstem była Tiki.Przemieniłem się w czarnego kota i ruszyłem w strone Marinett domu. -Witaj księżniczko przynisłem Tiki -Dzięki Adrien wejdz Marinett mnie zaprosiła do siebie może jej przeszło i zdradzi mi co ją trapi.Wszedłem do środka i się przemieniłem. -Czy nasze kwami dobrze sie bawiły bo jest już 19 30 -Nie wiem Mari poszły sobie gdzieś na randke -Może nie teraz je zapytamy -Lepiej nie, zostawmy je same i pogadajmy -A o czym chcesz mówić -Chce się ciebie zapytać co cię trapi bo widze ,że jesteś smutna -Ja smutna przesadzasz -Przecież widze przedemną nie ukryjesz -No dobrze więc ci powiem Tak się cieszyłem że nareszcie Mari powie czemu sie ode mnie odsuwa a raczej tak myśle. -No to Adrien mnie trapi.... Nie skończyła mówić bo jak zawsze w najfajnejszych chwilach władca ciem musiał zaatakować.Kolejna ofiara nazywała się...... DZIĘKUJE ZA PRZECZYTANIE 8 CZ TERAZ TUTAJ BĘDE DODAWAĆ NOWE CZĘŚĆI I PAMIĘTAJCIE O KONKURSIE PISZCIE W KOMACH GDZIE UKRYWA SIĘWŁADCA CIEM A TAKŻE CZY SIE PODOBAŁO. CZĘŚĆ 9 ZAPRASZAM NA 9 CZ WŁADCY CIEM PRZED OSTATNIĄ CZĘŚĆ.TERAZ W KOMANTARZACH NAPISZCIE GDZIE UKRYWA SIĘ WŁADCA CIEM I WYGRAJCIE POZDROWIENIA I ZACHĘCENIE INNYCH UŻYTKOWNIKÓW DO CZYTANIA WASZYCH WPISÓW.MACIE CZAS AŻ DO 10 KOMÓW JEŻELI NIKT NIE ZGADNIE PRZED NAPISANIEM TO DAM JESZCZE JEDEN DZIEŃ NA ODGADNIĘCIE. PS:PATRZCIE NA MAPE PARYŻA. Nie skończyła mówić bo jak zawsze w najfajnejszych chwilach władca ciem musiał zaatakować.Kolejna ofiara nazywała się.....Artysta(Miał czarny strój na którym były narysowane obrazy.Jegą bronią był pendzel który powodował że chlapnięty człowiek staje sięobrazem) -Mari wiem żę jest złoczyńca ale najpierw poiwedz co cie trapi prosze. -Adrien obiecuje ci że powiem ale nie taraz -Tiki kropkuj/Plag wysówaj pazury Przemieniliśmy się i poszliśmy walczyć z Artystą Biedronka mała złapać Artyste lecz rzucił w ną farbą.Odepchnąłem ją i wylądowaliśmy na ziemi,Ona leżała a ja byłem nad nią (deżawi).Tak chciałem jąpocałować lecz się powsztrzymałem i pomogłem jej wstać. -Dziękuje kocie -Niemazaco PERSPEKTYWA MARINETTEdytuj Adrien leżał nademą a mnie nie pocałował.Byłam bardzo zdziwiona może jednak mu powiem dlaczego odaliłam się od niego:( Pokonaliśmy Artystę,zniszczyłam pendzel z którego wyleciała Akuma złapałam ją i wszystko wróciło do normy.Pendzel był pendzlem.A ofiarą okazał się malaż który pracował w muzeum. -Kocie wracajmy musze ci coś powiedzieć -Dobrze księżniczko Powróciliśmy do domu Adriena W DOMU ADRIENA NADAL PERSPEKTYWA MARI -Mari co chesz mi powedzieć -Co mnie trapi -To słucham -Chodzi o to żę wyznałeś mi miłość -A to wtym złego nie kochasz mnie? -Kocham ale ty mnie nie :(-mówi zapłakana -Mari ale ja cie kocham -Mnie pokochałeś tylko dlatego że jestem biedronką Po tych słowach pobiegłam i zamknęłam sięw toalecie PERSPEKTYWA ADRIENAEdytuj Marinet pobiegła a ja zastanawiałem o co chadzi Mari dlaczego uważa że ją kocham tylko dlatego że jest biedronką.Podeszłem do drzwi i zaczołem rozmawiać z Marinett. -Mari prosze otwórz drwi -Adrien zostaw mnie!!! -To jeżeli mnie nie wpuścisz to pogadamy tak -Dobra lecz się streszczaj -Wiem że uważasz że kocham cię dlatego że jesteś biedronką lecz to nie prawda.Kochałem nie biedronke tylko dziewczyne która pod nią skrywała i myślałem czy ona pokocha modela który nie ma swobody.Bo Mari ty jesteś idealna.Masz w sobie tyle cech np.odważność i zwiność masz duże cech i jesteś piękna i nawet jak była by inna biedronka to żadne nie będzie taka wspaniała jak ty. Nagle drzwi otworzyły się a znich wyszła zapłakana Marii -Ty mówisz poważnie -Tak to wszystko powiedziałem z serca PERSPEKTYWA MARINETTEdytuj -To co powiedziął udowodniło ,że kocha mnie taką jaką jestem.Teraz wiedziąłam że jego uczucia do mnie są prawdziwe. Wskoczyłam na niego i przytuliłam.Widziałam żę odwzajemnił mój uścisk. -Adrien przepraszam że źle o tobie miślałam -Nie przejmuj się, a mam pytanie -Jakie? Uklęknął na kolanie i zapytał. -Czy zostaniesz moją dziewczyną? -Tak!! i pocałowałam go Odwazajemnił pocałunek.Całowaliśmy się przez 5 min lecz sie oderwałam -Co się stało nie podobało ci się-Mówiąc to przyciągnął do siebe -Było miło lecz wpiszmy informacje i powiedz gdzie ukrywa się władca ciem. -Dobrze powiem lecz musi być umowa -Jaka? -Po napisaniu pocałujesz mnie namiętnie przez 5 minut i zostaniesz tu na noc zgadzasz się? -Nie zaduża umowa -Chcesz wiedzieć gdzie jest władca ciem -No chce umowa stoji -(szarmandzki uśmiech Adriena) -A teraz umowa poczekaj zapytam się rodziców tylko co ja im powiem? -Że robisz ze mną pracę i musisz zostać -No dobra Napisałam esemesa do rodziców tak jak powiedział Adrien.Odziwo sie zgodzili -I co? -Zostaje Przyciągnął minie do siebie. -A teraz umowa Chciałam coś powiedzieć lecz nie zdążyłam bo Adrien mnie namiętnie całował wedle umowy odwzajemniłam ten pocałunek.Był bardzo namiętny i trwał 5 minut.Po pięciu minutach oderwaliśmy się. -Adrien umowa spełniona a teraz twoja -Za chwile tylko mam pytanie czy siepodobało i czy powtórzymy kiedyś to i troche dłużej. -Tak Adrien było cudownie i na pewno to powtórzymy bo jesteśmy parą a teram mów -No dobrze władca ciem ukrywa się w............... TERAZ KONKURS PAMIĘTAJCIE 10 KOMÓW POTEM JESZCZE DZIEŃ I ZOBACZYMY KTO ZGADNIE. PS PODOBAŁO SIĘ? CZĘŚĆ 10 PRZEPRASZAM ZA TO ŻE TAK DŁUGO NIE PISAŁAM BO OGLĄDAŁAM EUROWIZJE POLSKA JEST W 10 JEJ. NA SAMYM KOŃCU POZDROWIE OSOBE KTÓRA ZGADŁA TO MIEJSCE I ONA WYBIERZE JAKI OPOWIADANIE BĘDZIE CHCIAŁA.SERDECZNIE ZAPRASZAM -No dobrze władca ciem ukrywa się w...............LUWRZE (gratuluje juleczkalubikoteczka ona jako jedyna zgadła) -Skąd wierz? -Wszytkie poszlaki na to wskazują spójrz na mape Paryża -Masz racje czemu się od razu nie domyśliłam -Nie zasmucaj się a teraz wypełnisz swoje zadanie -Tak Adren zostaje dziś u ciebie tylko w co ja mam się przebrać -Znajdziemy coś nie bój się Adrien wyszedł do pokoju i kierował się do schodów -Tiki myślisz ,że jesteśmy wstanie pokonać władce ciem? -Och Mari najpierw znajdzcie te tajemne przejście a po tem pójdziecie na lekcje u mistrza fu -Dobrze Tiki Nagle do pokoju wszedł Adrien i przyniósł jakieś ubrania -Adrien co przyniosłeś? -Ubranie na dziś i na jutro -Skąd je masz -To były ubrania mojej mamy Wzięłam piżame od adriena i udałam się do łazienki.Umyłam się i przebrałam.Wyszłam z łazienki gdy Adrien przygniótł do ściany. -Pięknie wyglądasz księżniczko -Dzięki Adrien musimy pogada..... Nie dokończyłam bo Adrien mnie pocałował.Oderwałam się od niego i prubowałam odejść ale Adrien trzymał mnie za ręce. -Adrien przestań musimy pogadać -Oczym chcesz porozmawiać -Jutro rano wstajemy i udajemy się do Luwra i szukamy przejścia.Następnie udajemy się do mistrza Fu aby przygotować się do walki z władcą ciem. PERSPEKTYWA ADRIENAEdytuj Myślałem że jak będziemy razem to Mari zapomni o tej głupiej sprawie,lecz nie.Myślę że po pokonaniu władcy ciem wszystko się zmini. -Dobrze Mari pójdzmy spać aby jutro pójść wcześnie spać -A gdzie ja spię -Musimy razem ponieważ mam tylko jedno łóżko -(westchnienie Mari) dobra Poszedłem się myć a Mari położyła się na moim łóżku.Po skończoniu wyszedłem z łazienki i zobaczyłem śpiącą Mari.Tak słodko spała lecz na środku.Nie chciałem jej budzić dlatego postanowiłem ją delikatnie przesunąć.Zrobiłem to i poszedłem spać. NAPSTĘPNEGO DNIA Udaliśmy się do Luwra w normalnej postaci aby nikt nas nie rozpoznał. -I co toraz robimy Mari -Szukamy tajnych przejść -Dobra zaczynajmy Szukaliśmy cały dzień lecz nic nieznaleźliśmy.Muzeum się już zamykało i wszyscy musieliśmy opuścić budynek. -I co teraz robimy Marinett -Musimy się schować.Ja z tąd nie wyjde póki nie znajde -Dobra a gdzie się schowamy -Zamienimy się w bohaterów i ukryjemy się na dachu Zrobiliśmy to i czekaliśmy aż wszyscy wyjdą -Chyba wszyscy wyszli -Dobra wchodziy Odmieniliśmy się i zaczeliśmy ponownie szukać.Szukaliśmy lecz nie znaleźliśmy żadnego przejśćia mieliśmy już iść gdy nagle Mari potknęłą się i uderzyła w ściane. -Mari nic ci nie jest -Nic mi nie jest lecz spójrz znalazłam przejście -Dobra to trzeba jakoś to zaznaczyć -hmm dajmy obraz z bieronką i czarnym kotem -Dobra PERSPEKTYWA MARINETTEdytuj Musze już iść rodzice mnie zabiją za to że nie wróciłam -Spokojnie napisałem żę jesteśmy parą i chcemy razem spędzić cas -Czyli dziś też zostaje -Tak -Dobra to ruszajmy Przemieniliśmy się i poszliśmy do domu Adriena. KOLEJNY DZIEŃ Wstaliśmy znów wcześnie i udaliśmy się do mistrza Fu U MISTRZA FU -Po co domnie przyśliśmy -Tiki mi powiedziała żebyśmy się podszkolili przed walką z Władcą ciem ,ponieważ wiemy gdzie jest jego kryjówka. -Dobrze lecz te treningi będą ciężkie i musicie chodzić na nie przez tydzień. -Mistrzu my mamy szkołe i w tym czasie może zaatakować władca ciem -O szkołę się nie Martwcie załatwie to i wydaje mi się że władca ciem chwilowo będzie nieobecny. -Dobrze a co mamy jutro zrobić? -Przyjdzcie jutro o 8:30 jutro odbędzie się wasz trening -Dobrze mistrzu Fu(powiedzieli chórem) Wyszliśmy od mistrza Fu i udaliśmy się do domów -Tiki jak miślisz co wymyślił mistrz Fu i co ja powiem rodzicom -Zaufaj mistrzowie wszystko będzie dobrze a teraz idz spać żeby się nie spóźnić na pierwszą lekcję -Dobrze Tiki Umyłam się i poszałm spać. DZIĘKUJE ZA PRZECZYTANIE KOLEJNEJ CZĘŚĆI WŁADCA CIEM.SERDECZNIE POZDRAWIAM ZWICZĘSZCZYNIE JULECZKALUBIKOTECZKA.GRATULUJE. JULECZKALUBIKOTECZKA (TO TYLKO DO CIEBIE.PRZEZ TO ŻE JAKO JEDYNA ZGADŁAŚ TO TY MOŻESZ WYMYŚLEĆ O CZYM CHCESZ KOLEJNE OPOWIADANIE.) CZĘŚĆ 11 ZAPRASZAM NA KOLEJNĄ CZĘŚĆ ODRAZU POWEM JESTEM DYSORTOGRAFICZKĄ WIĘC NA BŁĘDY NIE PATRZCIE. PERSPEKTYWA MARINETTEdytuj -Marinett wstawaj bo zaraz się spóźnisz!! -Która godzina?(mówi ziewająć) -8:00 -Co?(wstała jak oparzona) Szybko się umyłam i zeszłam na dół. -Dzień dobry mamo/tato -Witaj skarbie -Jedz szybko płatki bo spóźnisz się na wycieczkę. -Na jaką znów wycieczkę? -Córciu nie pamiętasz jedziesz z Adrianem na jakąś wycieczkę sportową. -A no tak zapomniałam. Jadłam płatki gdzy ktoś zadwonił do drzwi. -Ja otworze -Dobrze Marinett Otworzyłam i w drzwiach ukazał się Adrien. -Co ty tu robisz? -Przyszedłem po ciebie przecież idziemy na wycieczkę.(mrugnięcie Adriena) -Poczekaj wezme walizkę -Adrien od kiedy jesteście razem? -od trzech dni prosze pani -Acha -Już jestem to idziemy? -No to chodzmy Poszliśmy do limuzyny i Adrien otworzył mi drzwi -Proszę bardzo -Dziękuje Wsiedliśmy do limuzyny i zaczęła się rozoma -Adrien moi rodzice coś cie wypytywali? -Tak od kiedy jesteśmy razem -Acha Jechaliśmy tak przez jakiś czas gdy nagle limuzyna skręciła gwałtownie i updliśmy na siebie.Tylko tym razem ja byłam nad nim. Zaczeliśmy się śmiać.Dojechaliśmy do parku.Goryl który nigdy nic nie mówł wypuścił nas i odjechał. -Teraz idziemy pieszo -Tak Mari ty też masz walizkę -No tak nie widać -CHodzi o to czy sama się pakowałaś -Nie -Ja też tak miałem budze się i tata mówi mi o wycieczce i daje mi walizkę. -Co ten mistrz wymiślił -Tiki/Plag -Tak(powiedzieli churem) -Wiecie co mistrz wymiślił? -wiemy tyle co wy -Jesteśmy na miejscu. -Witaj mistrzu (powedzieli churem) -Witajcie rozpakujcie się i przebierzcie się w stroje sportowe. -Gdzie mamy pokoje? -Wy macie razem a kwami będą spały w wejii(nie wiem jak to się pisze) Mistrz zaprowadził nas do pokoju i zrobiliśmy to co kazał.Naszczęście były dwa łóżka pojedyńcze. -Gotowe -Świetnie a teraz pierwszy trening chodzcie za mną Udaliśmy się za mistrzem do ciemnego pokoju. -Mamy się przemienić? -Nie teraz narazie musicie być bohaterami w normalen postaci. -Co mamy robić? -Walczyć ze spobą -Ale jak ja nic nie widzę -Użyjcie innych zmysłów takich jak słuch -pierwsza runda! Zaczeliśmy walkę nic niewychodziło nam.Dobrze że było ciemno bo niechciałabym widzieć miny mistrza.Zczęłam się wsłuchiwać tak jak mistrz kazał.Myslałam że powale Adriena za pierwszym razem lecz on też wyożystał rade.Rozproszyłam się i poczułam że leże na ziemi.Mistrz włączył światło i zobaczyłam nademą Adriena(Deżawi 2 raz z rzędu). -Dobrze wam poszło idźcie teraz do pokju i odpocznijcie. Adrien pomógł mi wstać i udaliśmy się do pokojów.Przygotowaliśmy ubrania na jutro,umyliśmy się i poszliśmy spać. PERSPEKTYWA MISTRZA FUEdytuj -Ci dwoje Weji mają w sobie dużą siłę. -Dobrze mistrzu wybrałeś -Zawołaj tu Tiki i Plaga -Tiki/Plag -O co chodzi mistrzu? -Marinett i Adrien mają w sobie dużą siłę musimy spróbować zwiększyć ich moce.Może będzie inny sposób aby mieć boską siłe bez posiadania dwóch Miraculum. -Czy to mistrzu jest możliwe? -Przekonamy się macie dopilnować aby ta dwójka wstała jutro wcześnie tak gdzieś o 6:00 -Dobrze(powiedzieli churem) DZIĘKUJE ZA PRZECZYTANIE KOLEJNEJ CZĘŚĆI DZIŚ JEST KRÓCEJ PONIEWAŻ IDE OGLĄDAĆ SERJAL. CZĘŚĆ12 Następnego dnia o 6:00 rano -Mari/Adrien wstawajcie -Która jest(powiedzieli churem) -6:00 -Co tak wcześnie? -Macie kolejny trening idźcie się umyć i ubrać -A śniadanie(spytał Adren) -Adrien a mówiłeś że to ja jestem łakomczuchem(powiedział Plag) -Bardzo śmieszne a teraz powiedzcie mistrzowi że zaniedługo przybędziemy. Plag poleciał do mistrza a Marinett i Adrien umyli się i przebrali (jak coś to osobno) -Jesteśmy gotowi(powiedzieli churem) -Dobrze teraz wasz drugi trening który będzie polegał na zaufaniu. -Dobrze ale my sobie ufamy(powiedziała Mari) -Właśnie(powiedział Adrien) -Sprawdzmy to.Adrien zmień się w czarnego kota a ty Marinett zostań w swojej postaci. -Dobrze(powiedzieli lekko zdziweni) Adrien zminił się w czarnego kota a Marinett została w swojej postaci. -Co teraz mamy robić(powiedział Adrien) -Marinett bedzie pokonywała przeszkody które są nad wodą.Ty jako czarny kot będziesz ją asekurować.Marinett ustaw się.Na trzy gaszę swiatło 1,2,3. Marinet biegła napoczątku miała prostą linię.Kot ją obserwował i kierował wiedział że jak się pomyli Marinett trafi do wody. -Zatrzymaj się.Skęć w prawo.Skoć do góry i złap się metalowej poręczy.Wdrap się po ściance wspinaczkowej.Schyl się.Podskoć. -Niezle im idzie(powiedział mistrz) -Myślisz że oni naprawde mogą się połączyć w inny sposób? -Tak oni są pierwsi którzy tego dokonają od 1000-śięcy lat.Na początek zwiększymy ich moce a potem pomyślimy jak ich połączyć. -Dobrze mistrzu. Mistrz Fu zapalił światło i zobaczył Marinett siedzącą na górze. -I jak nam poszło? -Bardzo dobrze -A moge zejść? -Tak i chdzcie na śniadanie Mari zeszła z konstrukcji i razem z Adrienem udała się do mistrza Fu. -Co jemy mistrzu? -Ryż -Ryż? -Tak od teraz jadacie u mnie ryż na śniadanie,obiad i kolacje -Dobrze mistrzu(powiedzieli zniezadowoleniem) W czasie śniadania. -Moi drodzy macie ogromny talent dlatego od jutra zaczynamy zwiększać wasze moce a dziś możecie pochodzić po Paryżu. -Dobrze mistrzu Fu(wykrzyneli churem) Szybko zjedli ryż i udali się do parku. W PARKU PERSPEKTYWA ADRINAEdytuj -Adrien jak myślisz jakie będziemy mieć nowe moce. -Nie wiem sam jestem tego ciekaw Marinett nie cieszy się że razem siedzimy i spędzamy razem cas tylko mocami.Powoli zaczynam się zastanawiać czy ona nie traktuje mnie jak przyjaciela i zgodziła się abyśmy byli razem tylko po to abym dał jej spokój.Troche posmutniałem.Mari to zauważyła -Adrien wszystko dobrze jakiś smutny jesteś. -Tak poprostu jestem zmęczony (czym podpowiadaniem) -Może na odpoczynek kupimy sobie lody mam kilka złotych -Może być Podeszliśmy do butki zlodami która stała obok fontany przy której zawsze mam sesje zdjęciowe. -Ja poprosze waniljowe a ty Adrien jakie chcesz? -Też poprosze waniljowe -No to dwa lody jednogałkowe waniljaowe -Prosze bardzo -Dziękujemy -Mari musze z tobą pogadać. -No dobrze chodzmy na tą ,,naszą ławkę" Małem zacząć rozmowe gdny nadbiegłą Lila (no co to ma być kolejna dziewczyna która będzie chciała popsuć miłość Marinett i Adriena) DZIĘKUJE ZA PRZECZYTANIE 12 CZĘŚCI WŁĄDCA CIEM MYŚLĘ ŻE SIE PODOBAŁO.PRZEPRASZAM ŻE WCZEŚNIEJSZE BYŁO KRÓTKIE,PONIEWAŻ POSZŁAM OGLĄDAĆ SERJAL KRIMINALNY LUCYFER. CZĘŚĆ 13 PRZEPRASZAM ŻE NIE WCHODZIŁAM SPOWODU BRAKU INTERNETU LECZ POWRÓCIŁAM I PISZE DLA WAS TERAZ KOLEJNĄ CZĘŚĆ ZAPRASZAM. Małem zacząć rozmowe gdny nadbiegłą Lila. -Lila czego chcesz? -Adrian moge wziąść cie na słówko? -Po co? -Prosze to zajmie moment -Dobra zaraz wracam Marii -Okey poczekam Powędrowałem z Lilą obok fantanny.Bałem się że Lila będzie chciała mnie odebrać Mari. -No dobra mów szybko. -Mistrz Fu poprosił mnie abym jakoś was mocno połączyła -Po co i jak? -Po co nie wiem ale wiem za to jak.Zobaczysz Marinette zakocha się w tobie pouszy. -No to powiedz jak -Nie mogę ale zachowuj się normalnie jak byś o niczym niewiedział -Dobra ale co powiem Mari? -Powiedz że opowiedziałam ci żę jestem już dobra i się zmieniłam. Po tych słowach uciekłą a ja wróciłem do Marinett i powiedziałem to samo co Lila. -Myślisz że ona nie kłamie -Nie widać że się zmieniła jak coś to cię ochronie. -Dobrze wracajmy bo już robi się ciemno PERSPEKTYWA LILYEdytuj Powędrowałam za nimi i czekałam aż pójdą spać.Kiedy zgasło światło w ich pokoju weszłam do budynku. -Witaj mistrzu Fu -Witaj Lilo czy przekazałaś wiadomość Adreinowi? -Tak mistrzu -Myślisz żę ci uwieżył? -No to wyglądało.Powiedziałam mu że mam plan ale żadnego nie mam (posmutniała mina) -Nieobawiaj się mamy całą noc -Mistrzu mam pytanie -Jakie? -Dlaczego mam ich połączyć? -(westchnienie) drogie dziecko przed wieloma latami każy strażnik próbował odkryć jak można połączyć dwa najsilniejsze miracula bez posiadania ich.Próbowali na super bohaterach wiele lat,lecz namarne.Ja widząc że ta dwójka posiada w sobie coś postanowiłem odkryć tą tajemnice,żeby to zrobićobie strony muszą być w sobie zakochanie. -Acha bardzo ciekawe ale czy oni nie są w sobie zakochani? -Może są lecz nieokazuje tego jedna strona -Kto? -Marientt -Naprawde niespodziewałam sie.Wracając do początku rozmowy jak mam ich połączyć? -Pierwszego dnia będziesz ich śledzić i przekażesz mi informacje -Ale zobaczą to i zaczną coś podejżewać -Nie będą nic podejżewać,poniewać dom ci miraculum lisa i będziesz je śledzić ale i tak uważaj aby nikt cie nie zobaczył i pomyślał że jesteś nową bahaterką.Jeżeli dobrze sie spiszesz i oni pokonają włądce ciem to zostawie ci miraculum.Jak by cię przezprzypadek zobaczyli to nazywasz się Lisica. -Dobrze mistrzu Fu Mistrz dał mi miraculum lisa (wiecie jak to wygląda jeżeli nie to obejżcie odcinek 24)Założyłam go i wyleciał mały stworek który wyglądał jak lis. -Witaj małą istotko jak się nazywasz? -Jestem Kiri -Witaj Kiri jestem Lila -Bardzo miło cię poznać -Mistrzu od kiedy mam zacząć ich śledzić? -Po południu wtedy skończy się ich trening -Dobrze Kiri co mam powiedzieć aby przemienić się? -Kiri wyciągnij ogon Powiedział tak jak Kiri i przemieniłam się w Lisice wyglądałam tak samo lecz małam całe brązowe włosy bez bałych końcówek. -Dziękuje jeszcze raz mistrzu za to że mi zaufałeś po tym co zrobiłam. -Każdy sie uczy nia swoich błedach -Dobrze powedziane dowidzenia -Dowidzienia WYBACZCIE MI ZA TO ŻE JEST KRÓTKI ALE JEST GODZINA 23:14 I IDE SPAĆ.MYŚLĘ ŻE SIĘ PODOBAŁO I JUTRO POSTARAM SIĘ TROCHE DŁUŻEJ. CZĘŚĆ 14 NASTĘPNE DNIA TA SAMA PERSPEKTYWA CO W CZEŚŃIEJSZEJ CZĘŚĆI Wststałam o 6:30.Znowu przyśniło mi się że jestem zła.Obódziłam się ze łzami w oczch. -Co się stało Lila czemu płaczesz-powiedziała Kiri -Nic obudziłam cię? -Nie ale powiedz co się stało wiesz że możesz mi zaufać -( szczery uśmiech) dobrze.Śnił mi się znów ten sam sen,że jestem zła(mówi zapłakana) -Uspokuj sie Lili(przytulas♥) jestem przy tobie to tylko zły sen.Teraz jesteś dobra więc sie niezamartwiaj umyj się i ubież następnie zejdz na śniadanie.W tym czasie napewno zapomnisz o kosmarze. -Dziękuje ci Kiri jesteś najlepszą przyjaciółką -(zarumienienie się Kiri) ty też jesteś najlepszą dziewczyną jaką spotkałam. -mówisz poważnie? -Tak a teraz nie gadaj tylko szykuj się zaniedługo będziesz śledzić tych dwoje. -Masz racje to lece się myć Umyłam się i ubrałam następnie zeszłam na dół.Przed zejśćiem wziełam ze sobą Kiri aby ona uzupełniła energie.Jej pożywieniem były pestki słonecznika.Naszczęście mamy go poddostatkiem w ogrodzie.(Jej dom wygląda jak każydy dom jednorodzinny.Miał kolor pomarańczowy). -Mamo ide się przejść do parku -Dobrze córeczko weź ze sobą telefon -Dobrze mamo to pa -Pa Wyszłam z domu i kierowałam sie do parku.Nagle z kieszeni od kórtki wyłoniła się Kiri. -Kiri chowaj się -Spokojnie jest dobiero 7:25 czemu tak wcześnie wyszłaś? -Postanowiłam się przewietrzyć -Może znamy się krótko lecz mnie nieoszukasz powiedz prawde -Dobra masz mnie przyszłam tutaj aby mój sen mnie opuścił -Myślisz,że to zadzała? -Przekonajmy się Wędrował tak przez jakiś czas i rozmyślałam jak ich do siebie zbliżyć.Miałam pustkę bałam sie że zawiode i stracje jedyną przyjaciółke. -Kiri znasz się na sprawach sercowych? -Niezbyt raz doradzałam Plagowi w sprawie Tiki ale nie wiem czy się zalicza -Może wystarczy to mam pytanie -Słucham? -Czy wiesz jak połączyć Marinett i Adriena -Nie zną ich dobrze -Ale znasz ich kwami to spróbuj pomyśleć prosze niechce cię stracić. -Nie stracisz ale i tak pomyślę -Jesteś kochana -No wiem (myślenie) -Masz coś -Mam -Nie trzymaj w napięciu -Słyszałam że Marinett jest niezdarą i się przewrca racja? -Tak i co to da -Słuchaj dalej -Przepraszam -Kontynuująć jako Lisica masz dar iluzji więc wyczarójesz nagle kamień aby się przez to wywróciła na Adriena,jak wylądują na sobie to może się pocałują. -Genialne a ty mówisz że nie znasz się na sprawach miłosnych -Coś tam wiem ale nie dużo -Ta na pewno dobra nieważne o której kończą te zajęcia -o 12:15 a jest 11:55 -Dobra to się przemieniamy Kiri wyciągnij ogon Przemieniłam się w Lisice i wskoczyłam na dach za pomocą mojej mocy wyczarował sobie lornetkę i czekałam na tą dwujkę.Mijałam minata za minutą i nic myślałam że nie przyjdą.Chciałam sie wycofać lecz nagle ich zauważyłam. -Są(powiedziałam do siebie) PRZEPRASZAM ŻĘ KRÓTKE ALE TERAZ PISZE NOCAMI.MOŻE OPOWIADANIA BĘDĄ KRÓTKIE LECZ BĘDZIE WIĘCEJ CZĘŚĆI CZYLI TERAZ JEDNĄ CZĘŚĆ ROZBIJAM NA DWA. PS:JAK BĘDE MIAŁA CZAS I POPOŁUDNIU NAPISZĘ TO BĘDZIE WIĘCEJ OBIECUJE DLATEGO JESZCZE RAZ PRZEPRASZAM I LICZĘ NA WYROZUMAŁOŚĆ PA. CZĘŚĆ 15 WYBACZCIE Z POWODU NIE PISANIA ALE MAM PROBLEMY,,TECHNICZNEMYŚLĘ ŻE NIEDŁUGO TO NAPRAWIĄ. DALEJ PERSPEKTYWA LILY Obserwuje tę dwójkę już gdzieś godzinę i nic nie robią ciekawego i co ja powiem mistrzowi Fu.Weź się w garść Lila poczekaj jescze chwile.Poczekałam jescze moment i nagle się ruszyli.Wyruszyłam za nimi. -Ciekawe gdzie się kierują?(powiedziałam do siebie) Śledziłam ich aż do domu mistrza byłam troche zdziwiona ale to nie cas na to musze pogadać z mistrzem.Poczekałam aż pójdą do pokoju.Kiedy weszli zapukałam w okno. -puk puk Mistrz rozejżał się i otwożył mi okno. -Lila i jak tam twoje obserwacje -Nic nie robili tylko gadali na ławce wybacz mistrzu że cię zawiodłam(spóściłam głowe) -To nie twoja wina Lila przecież nie masz wpływu co robią.Następnym twoim zadanie jest coś aby ich zbliżyć -Mam pomysł i wyleciałam prze okno PERSPEKTYWAM MarinettEdytuj Poszliśmy do pokoju Adrien szedł się myć a ja miałam cały czas wrażenie że ktoś nas obserwuje. WRACAMY DO PERSPEKTYWY LILYEdytuj Oserwowałam Marinet i Adriena przez okno i teraz jak on wyjdzie z łazienki moge wykorzystać plan Kiri,ale Mari musi podejść do Adriena.Kiri mi pomoże.Kiri schowaj ogon. -Co się stało Lila czemu się odmieniłaś -Potrzebuje twojej pomocy -Słucham -Chodzi o Mari i Adriena jak zrobić żeby Mari się przewróciła bez podchodzenia do Adriena. -Pomyślmy musisz coś wrzucić jak będziesz lisicą -Ale co wrzucić? -Kamień -Dobra Jest bardzo krótkie ale przepraszam jutro do szkoły mam na ósmą wybaczcie. Część 15 CD WYBACZCIE MI ZA TO ŻE NIE MA WPISÓW ALE JEST KONIEC ROKU.CHYBA MNIE ROZUMIECIE PO 15 CZERWCA MYŚLĘ ZE BĘDE MIAŁA WIĘCEJ CZASU.NIE PISZĘ TEŻ Z POWODU PROBLEMÓW TECHNICZNYCH.BEZ PRZECIĄGANIA ZAPROSZAM. Zrobiłam to co koazała Kiri.Poczekałam chwile aż Marinett podejdzie,ale zamiast do Adriena kierowała się do okna.Nie wiedziałam co robić.Bałam się że mnie nakryje. PERSPEKTYWA MARINETTEEdytuj Usłyszałam hałas.Podeszłam do okna i otworzyłam je gdy wyjżałam nic nie zobaczyłam.Ciągle miałam wrażenie że ktoś nas obserwuje. POWRACAMY DO PERSPEKTYWY LILYEdytuj Tak się bałam że Marinett mnie nakryje naszczęście dobrze się schowałam.Było już po północy więc wróciłam do domu. -Kiri chowaj ogon -Co się stało Lila czemu jesteś smutna? -Nic się nie stało Kiri nie przejmuj się -Ale widze mnie nie okłamiesz -Naprawde nic się nie stało przejmuje się poprostu niewykonaną misią -Masz jeszcze czas dziś wieczorem spróbujemy jescze raz -Dziękuje że mnie wspierasz (uśmiech) Nie chciałam dłużej czekać i udałam się do mistrza aby sprawdzić czy sie na mnie nie gniewa. U MISTRZA FU Weszłam przez okno ale mistrza nie było,pewnie prowadził trening.Odmieniłam się i poszłam go szukać.Skręciłam w prawo i zobaczyłam czrny pokój a wnim mistrza patrzącego na trening tej dwójki. -Witaj Lilo po co przyszłaś -Chciałam przeprosić mistrza za to że niewykonałam zadania -Ale wykonałaś -Co?-powiedziałam razem z Kiri która wyleciała mi z kórtki -Sma zobacz -Ale jak mistrzu widziałam na włąsne oczy że Marinett nie spadła na Adriena -Powiedziałam -Nie wiem nie przyglądałaś się -Po północy poszłam do domu -Acha no to widzisz problem sam się rozwiązał -Mistrzu czyli zabierzesz mi Kiri? -Nie czemu miał bym ci zabierać? -Ponieważ nie wywiązałam się z warunków -Ale wywiązałaś się są wsobie zakochani w obojętnie jakim sposobem -Dziękuje mistrzu(przytuliłam go) Miałam wylecieć przez okno gdy Mistrz mnie zatrzymał -Poczekaj na chwile Lilo -O co chodzi Mistrzu? -Pomożesz mi w połączeniu ich Miraculum -Dobrze a kiedy mam przyjść? -Jutro o 9:45 -Dobrze i wyleciałam przez okno NASTĘPNEGO DNIA -Wstałam o 7:30 opożądziłam się i zeszłam na śniadanie.Moich rodziców nie było,pewnie spali.Byłam głodna a nie chciałam czekać na rodziców więc zrobiłam sobie płatki.Zjadłam i powoli udałam się do mistrza miałam spory kawałek ale była dopiero 8:20.Na miejsce dotałam o 8:55 weszłam do środka i zobaczyłam medytującego mistrza.Nie chciałam mu przerywać i usiadłam obok niego.Medytowałam pięć minut,po tem zagadał do mnie mistrz. DZIĘKUJE ZA PRZECZYTANIE KOLEJNEJ CZĘŚCI.JAK NA POCZĄTKU MÓWIŁAM NIE MAM CZASU PISAĆ.TERAZ TEŻ MUSZĘ ROBIĆ PREZENTACJE NA ZAKOŃCZENIE WIĘC ROZUMIECIE MĄ SYTUACJĘ.DZIĘKUJE ZA WYROZUMIAŁOŚĆ I NIEDŁUGO ZAPRASZAM NA KOLEJĄ CZĘŚĆ. CZĘŚĆ 16 ZAPRASZAM NA KOLEJNĄ CZĘŚĆ -Lilo po co przyszłasz tak wcześnie przecież trening jest o 9:45 a jest 9:00? -Chciałam się o coś mistrza spytać -O co chodzi? -Mam proźbe czy moge przeprowadzić śledctwo? -Ale po co? -Chciałabym się dowiedzieć co się stało po moim odejściu -Dobrze lecz możesz szukać tylko w ich pokoju ale w tedy kiedy będą mieć trening -Dziękuje Poczekałam aż wyjdą z pokoju i weszłam do niego -Dobra Kiri zaczynamy śledctwo -Co mamy najpierw szukać -Sama nie mam bladego pojęcie.Po prostu się rozejrzymy -Dobra to zaczynajmy Szukałyśmy kilka godzin,niedługo kończył się trening a my nic nie znalazłyśmy.Nagle usłyszałam zbliżające się kroki i w tej samej chwili dojżałam swój kamień.Nie wiedziałam co robić wziąść kamień czy schować się.Bardzo zależało mi na prawdzie więc przemieniłam się.Wziełam kamień i wyskoczyłam przez okno. PERSPEKTYWA MARINETTEEdytuj -Adrien spójż ktoś tu był -Widze, mamy mały bałagan ale myślisz,że ktoś się tu wkradł przecież nie mamy nic do ukrycia i nic nie ukradł chyba. -Sprawdzmy -Widzisz nic nie zostało wykradzione.Widocznie to my tak nabałaganialiśmy albo nasze kłami -Masz racje (pocałunek w policzek) PERSPETYWA LILYEdytuj -Kiri widzaiłaś to -Ale co pocałunek czy to że prawie wpadłaś -Jedno i drugie -Tak (chichot) następnym razem uważaj -Dobrze Kiri.Masz pomysł o co chodzi z tym kamieniem -Nie ale zbadajmy to -No to do naszej kryjówki(czyli dom Lily) DZIĘKUJE ZA PRZECZYTANIE KOLEJNEJ CZĘŚCI WŁADCA CIEM.JEST TAKIE KRÓTKIE PONIEWAŻ IDE DO KINA NA aLICJE PO DRUGIEJ STRONIE LUSTRA.TERAZ BĘDE DZIELIŁA JEDNĄ CZĘŚĆ NA DWIE CZĘŚCI NP:CZĘŚĆ 23.CZĘŚĆ 23 CD.MYŚLE ŻE ROZUMIECIE MNIE I NIE GNIEWACIE SIĘ ZA TO. CZĘŚĆ 16 CD Badałyśmy to cały dzień ae nic nie przyszło nam do głowy.Nagle poczułam różany zapach.Domyśliłam się co to było. -Kiri wiem już -Co to sprawiło? -Dowież się później a teraz Kiri wyciągni ogon(jak coś to mogłam się pomylić dawno nie pisałam) Zmieniłam się w Lisice i poszłam do mistrza Fu -Mistrzu mistrzu -Co się stało Lila -Wiem co się stało -No to słucham -Wybacz mistrzu ale boje się że mama będzie mnie szukać przyjde jutro z samego rana -Dobrze -Dowidzenia Mistrzu -Dowidzenia Wyskoczyłam przez okno i wróciłam do domu -No Lila powiesz mi wreszcie -Dowiesz się jutro Kiri obiecuje NASTĘPNEGO DNIA Wstałam o 6:30 napisałam list do rodziców że ide pomóc chorej koleżance i wróce późno.Po napisanu zrobiłam śniadanie i zjadłam je.Następnie wziełam moją kurtkę z Kiri i jako zwyczajna dziewczyna kierowałam się do Mistrza. W TYM SAMYM MOMENCIE -Kradzieju jestem władca ciem(tak wiem beznadziejna nazwa)porwiesz i przyprowadzisz pewną dziewczynę w długich brązawych włosach -Jak mam ją znaleźć władco ciem -Ta dziewczyna teraz kieruje się do pewnego budynku i ma na sobie pomarańczową kórtkę -Dobrze (przemiana w super łatra) WRACAMY DO LILY -Niedługo skończy się to wszystko Kiri.Władca ciem zostanie pokonany a ty nazawsze pozostaniesz ze mną. -Co za smutna minka Lila -Smuci mnie to że po pokonaniu władcy ciem będzie nudno -Przyzwyczajisz się może pojawią się nowi złaczyńcy niewiesz przecież -Masz racje Kiri Szłam tak przez dłuższą chwile rozmawiając z Kiri o różnych rzeczch.Do mistrza dzieliły mnie dwie uliczki,lecz w tym momencie usłyszłam szmer. -Kiri też to słyszałaś? -Ale co? -Szmery -Pewnie to wiatr -Możliwe Obruciłam się na chwile i straciłam przytomność po chwili obudziłam się w jakimś dziwnym miejscu było to..... (tak wiem że domyślacie się gdzie ale lubie byc polsatem zapraszam też na mój drugi wpis tak pisze końcówki odcinków na Disney Chanel jak powinny się zakończyć według mnie) CZĘŚĆ 17 Było to ciemne miejsce z jedny oknem w ksztłcie motyla od razu domyśliłam się gdzie jestem.Próbowałam się poruszyć lecz nie mogłam,ponieważ byłam przywiązana do krzesła -Widze że się obudziłaś -Kim jesteś -Jestem Kradziej to ja cię tu przyprowadziłem -A po co mnie związałeś przecież nic ci nie zrobie -Byś nie uciekła Nagle uchyliły się dwi i pojawiła się znajoma osoba -Władca ciem? -Tak moja droga to ja we własnej osobie -Czemu kazałeś mnie porwać i przywiązać -Kradzieju rozwiąż ją -Do usługo panie -Kazałem cie porwać abyś coś dla mnie zrobiła -Co mam dla ciebie zrobić? -Czy nada chesz sie zemścić na biedronce za to że zabrała ci Adriena i upokożyła przed nim? -Nie władco ciem tamto to już przeszłość jestem teraz inną osobą i nie będe się mścić na nikim oprócz ciebie,ponieważ ty zemnie to zrobiłeś.Kiri wysciągnij ogon.Co jest -Czy szukasz tego -Moje miraculum -Jeżeli nie zniszczysz biedronki i czarnego kota to pożegnasz się ze swoim miraculum W TYM SAMYM MOMĘCIE -Coś jest nie tak Weji Lila miała przyjść a już odgodziny jej niema -Mistrzu wyczuwam złą energie coś mi się zdaje że Lila została porwana i jej miraculum odebrał władca ciem. -To straszne pewnie chce aby Lila zniszczyła biedronke i czarnego kota -Myślisz że to zrobi mistrzu? -To twarda dziewczyna ale Kiri jest jej przyjaciółką jeżeli władca ciem zniszczy miraculum to się go nieodbuduje -To musimy czym prędej -Mamy prawdopodobnie tydzień,musimy zebrać wszystkich -Ale mamy tylko trzech bohaterów -Racja ale znajdziemy nieobawiaj się -Adrien! Marinett! -Tak mistrzu -Wsz trening dobiegł końca teraz musimy połączyc siły -Ale co się stało!?-Hurem -Władca ciem porwał Lile,która ma miraculum Lisa.Jest dzielna ale nie wiem czy władca ciem nie zmusi ją jak bedzie chciał zniszczyc miraculum. -A co się stanie ja się zniszczy?-Mar -Nigdy się nieodbuduje -To straszne!-Hurem -Dlatego zbieramy drużyne jest nas trojga potrzebujemy jescze dwuch osób -Kogo?-Adrien -Jedna z nich to twoja matka -Ona przecież nie żyje -Jesteś pewien -Tak -Weji wyczujesz miraculum pawia -Tak mistrzu.Znajduje się w twoim domu Adrienie -Poleć po niego szybko -dobrze 5 MINUT PÓŹNIEJ -Jestem -Dobrze teraz musimy uwolnić kwami -Ale jak -Zobaczycie Mistrz poszedł do inego pokoju.Po powrocie miał w ręku dziwną szkatułkę -Co to jest -Zobaczycie Mistrz Fu włożył do niej miraculum pawia i po chwili wyleciało z niej małe niebieskie stworzenie -Witaj jak się nazywasz-Mari(jak coś to ona mówi) -Jestem Tini -Witaj Tini jestem Marinett a to jest Adrien syn twojej pani -Adrien twoja Matka wciąż żyje,została uprowadzona przez rodzine Bourgeois -Co? kiedy? -Kilkanaście lat temu i władcą ciem jest człowiek który chce ją odzyskać -Mój oj-cie-ec -Tak -Ale dlaczego nie poprosił o pomoc nas superbochaterów -Poniewać nie wiedział czy wy się połączycie w jedno -Mistrzu ale jak mamy mieć komplet -Znajdziemy zastępców Adrien przyprowadzisz Juleke a ty Marinet swoją przyjacółkę -Dobrze-Chór Po paru minutach u mistrza dane osoby znalazły się u mistrza -Witajcie moji drodzy jesteście nam bardzo potrzebni -Ale do czego? -Dostaniecie własne Miracula aby razem z biedronką i czarnym kotem uratować Lile i pokonać władce ciem -Ale gdzie oni są -Stoją przed dwami -Czyli biedronka to Mari a Adrien to czarny kot? -Tak -To niesamowite biedronka to maja przyjaciółka dlaczego się nie domyślałam -Alya to nie twoja wina a teraz się skup-Mar -Dobrze Mari -Każdy z was dostanie po miraculu i nikt oprucz nas nie może się o tym dowiedzieć ZROZUMIANO? -Tak -Ayla ty dostaniesz miraculu pszczoły jest do ozdobny grzebień Po założeniu z grzebienia wyleciało stworznko -Jak masz na imie? -Jestem bee -Witaj bee jestem Ayla -Miło cię poznać aby się przemienic musisz powiedzieć Bee wyciągnij żądło Po tych słowach Ayla przemieniła się w pszczołe wyglądała jak pszczoła.Miała taki sam kostium jak biedronka tylko że w czarno żółte pasy.Włosy miała spięte w kokt a na sobie całą czarną maskę. -Teraz czas na ciembie Juleka Wszytko było tak ja z Aylą tylko że maił cały niebieski struj z niebieską peleryna i maską -Mocą Ayly było latanie i pomniejszanie się a Juleka wachlaż i moc wiatru. -Dobra jeżeli każdy ma swoje moce to jutro jest wasz trening przyjdzcie o 8;00 -Dobrze powiedzieli wszyscy i odeszli. DZIĘKUJE ZA PRZECZYTANIE JUTRO OSTANIA CZĘŚĆ. CZĘŚĆ 18 I OTO KONIEC SERDECZNIE ZAPRASZAM. NASTĘPNEGO DNIA Wszyscy zjawili się u mistrza o godzinie 8:00 -Dzieńdobry mistrzu- powiedzieli chórem -Witajcie Marinett i Adrien ze wzglendu że wy już trenowaliście będzieci trenować nowych rekrutów -Dobrze mistrzu Fu Tymczasem u władcy ciem -Lila i co zrobisz czy zdecydowałaś się -Nie -Phhh dobra mam ważną rzecz do zrobienia aby się zdecydować masz tylko 5 dni -Moi przyjaciele mnie znajdą zobaczysz -A czy ty masz przyjaciół? -tak -Kogo biedronkę którą chciałaś zgładzić.Ma ci przyjść z pomocą haha to chyba jakieś żarty -Kradzieju pilnuj ją do czasu mojego powrotu -Tak jest Władco ciem Kiedy władca ciem wyszedł ja wymyślałam plan ucieczki -Kradzieju czy przyniusł bys mi szklankę wody chyba niechcesz abym umarła z pragnienia -Nie nie już niose W MYŚLI LILY Każdy złaczyńca ma w sobie zarnko dobroci musze jakoś.Kiedy byłam zła biedronka chciała mi oddać swoje kolczyki ponieważ miałam jej słabość.Czyli on też jakąś musi mieć.Dobra chyba idzie to bieżmy się do roboty. -O to woda -Dziękuje ale jak mam pić przecież mam przywiązane ręce. -Wezme jeszcze słomkę prosze pij -Opiewesz coś osobie na zabicie czasu? -Nie powinienem z tobą gadać -No przeztań nie ma tu władcy ciem -No dobrze a co chesz wiedzieć Wybaczcie że kończe ale umówiłam się z koleżanką na dwór więc to dokończe dziś ok.21 BARDZO WAS PRZEPRASZAM ŻE NIE PISAŁAM ALE WYCHODZIŁAM Z KOLEŻANKĄ KTÓRA MIESZKO W INNYM MIEŚCIE.BYŁ TEŻ MECZ.PO TEM NIECHCIAŁO MI SIĘ A TERAZ MUSZĘ SIĘ PAKOWAĆ BO 7 LIPCA JADE NA KOLENIE I PRZEZ 10 DNI MNIE NIE BEDZIĘ DLATEGO CHWILOWO OPOWIADAŃ NIE BĘDZIE ALE NIEGNIEWAJCIE SIĘ NA MNIE TERAZ POSTARAM SIĘ TO DZIŚ SKOŃCZYĆ I NAPISAĆ KOLEJNE ZAKOŃCZENIA W MOIM DRUGIM WPISIE DO KTÓREGO SERDECZNIE ZAPRASZAM. -Dlaczego tu jesteś? -Ponieważ odrzuciła mnie dziewczyna dla której ukradłem pierścionek -Acha czy ta dziewczynka nie mała na imie Chloe -Dokładnie skąd wiedziałaś? -intuicja -Władca ciem idzie -Kradzieju pozwól na moment -Słucham władco ciem -Masz z tą dziewczyną nie rozmawiać do mojego pobytu aby zrozumiała kogo ma się słuchać -A mam ją karmić? -Tak nie chcemy aby nam tu skonała -Dobrze Władca ciem wyszedł a kradziej poszedł do Lily -Już jestem włądca ciem poszedł wiec na czym skończyliśmy? -Opowiedziałeś mi dlaczego tu się znalazłeś -A no tak coś jeszcze mam opowiedzieć? -Nie ale czy wypusciłbyś mnie stąd -Bardzo śmieszne chcesz mnie zagapić abym cię wypuścił o nie nie nieładnie moja domo -Dobra a przyniesiesz mi coś do jedzenia -Dobra MYŚLI LILY Hmm... nie udało mi się go przekonać ale chyba mam plan który nie będzie zbyt dobry.Muszę go wsobie rozkochać i potem zabrać mu klucze.Obrzydliwy plan ale nie mam wyjścia. -O to żabie utka (nie wiem jak oni mogą to jeść fuuuu) -Dziękuje ale chciałabym sama zjeść -Nie moge otworzyć kajdanek (Sama nie wiem że to powiem)-Ale ty jesteś śilnym i mądrym oraz przystojnym chłopakiem przecież popilnujesz drzwi i zamkniesz okna a ja sobie w spokoju zjem. -Dobra ale nie spuszcze cie z oka Zamknął okna oraz dzwi na klucz i otworzył mi kajdany postanowiłam że teraz nie uciekne niech mam moje zaufanie. -Dobre? -Bardzo sam przyżądziłeś? -Tak to mój specjał -Acha - (dobra teraz abo nigdy) -Uśądziesz obok mnie nie chce jeść samotna -Ale uciekniesz -Miałam już szanse a tego nie zrobiłam -No właśnie dlaczego? -Ponieważ...phh...bar-bar-dzo cię lubie i chcę z tobą spędzić czas -Naprawde -Tak -Dobrze podejde do ciebie Usiadł obok mnie a ja położyłam moą ręke na jego aż się zarumienił.Mój plan działa ale co dalej czy teraz mnie uwolni.Chyba nie ale mam plan który na pewno zadziała. -Jest późno i muszę cię związać,ponieważ nie mam do ciebie jeszcze aż takiego zaufania. -Ale mam spać na krześle ono jest strasznie niewygodne -Przyniose ci materac Wyszedł i po chwili przyniósł materac wziąl mnie na ręce i przykuł mnie do czegoś teraz druga część planu. -Możesz się na chwile schylić -Dobrze Schylił się a ja pocałowałam go w policzek.Ze zdziwenia umuścił klucz miałam drugą wolną rękę więc szybko zabrałam klucz.Po tym wyszedł bez słowa.Teraz miałam pewność że trzeci etap najgorszy zadziała. NASTĘPNEGO DNIA Dzięki kluczowi uwolniłam się kiedy wszedł poprosiłam go aby nie zamykał dzwi na klucz.Zrobił tak chyba mi ufa.Następnie wstałam on podszedł do mnie chyba chciał mnie znowu związać lecz gdy domnie podszedł pocałowałam go w usta.Nie oderwał się a nawet zamknął oczy myśle że się we mnie zakochał.Usiedliśmy powoli na materacu kajdanki miałam w gotowości aby go przykuć,lecz spadłam na niego i leżałam nad nim prubowałm go jakoś przykuć ale on się obrucił i zmieniły się rolę.Tym razem ja byłam na dole widziałam że szykował się do pocałunku nie wiedziałam co robić a jeżeli go nie przykuje i przez te 4 dni będe wolna ale będzie dzień w dzień to samo.Myślałam że po mnie ale jak mnie pocałował to jego ręka była blisko tego czegoś.Jednak zauważył że mam kajdanki i przytrzymał mi rękę.Nic nie mogłam zrobić mój plan poszedł na marne i stało się jeszcze gorzej.Po minucie oderwał się odemnie i powiedział. -Myślisz że dam ci teraz uciec po tym nigdy, teraz jesteś moja młahahah Przykół mnie zpowrotem jesczeraz pocałował i nie dał się odciągnąć a po tem poszedł przy dzwiach coś dodał -Powiem ci tak że po powrocie włacy ciem zbuntuje się i pójdziemy do mojej kryjówki i będziemy tam zawsze razem -Wypuść mnie ty łajdaku -Teraz tymbardziej nie ale szykuj się co będzie w nocy bo może to powturzymy Zamnkoł drzwi wyciągnoł mi klucz więc nie mogłam się wydostać liczyłam tylko na wsparcie. TYMCZASEM U MISTRZA FU -Trening był ostry ale mamy coraz mniej czasu aby uwolnić Lilę jutro przyjdziecie o tej samej godzinie zrozumiano -Tak jest mistrzu WRACAMY DO LILY Było po mnie a ja go nie kocham.Nie wiem co robić nawet jak pomocprzybędzie to ten łajdak mnie zabierze i mnie nigdy nie znajdą.Miałam włzy w oczach nagle do pokoju wszedł on.Nie chciałam się nawet na niego patrzeć.Bałam się że już noc.Podszedł do mnie lecz tylko przykucnął. -Przepraszam za to co mówiłem o nocy nie chciałem ale i tak cię nie wypuszcze tak łatwo. -Co mam zrobić abyś mnie wypuścił? -Jeżeli ci się uda dziś w nocy powturzyć pocałunek bez wyrywania sie i ty zaczniesz to następnego dnia cię wypuszczę. -Napewno? -Tak masz moje słowo ale pamiętaj że to ty zaczniesz -Mam teraz czy w nocy -Jak chcesz i tak cię wypuszczę jutro -Muszę pomyśleć -Dobra jak coś to zawołaj -Ok -Poczekaj chwile zrobie to jeżeli oddasz moje miraculum także -Poszukam jak znajde i wróce to czekam na twoją odpowiedz. -Dobrze Kradziej wyszedł a ja myślałam czy mi się opłaca ale postanowiłam że to zrobie chce mieć Kiri spowrotem.Nawet jak go nie kocham.Po paru minutach wrócił pokazał mi wisirek i położy na stole. -I co? -Zrobie to teraz -Musisz mnie przez 10 minut całować potem wezmiesz swój naszyjnik prześpisz się i następnego dnia wyjdziesz. -Obiecójesz? -Tak -Dobra to najpierw mnie rozwiąż -Dobra ale ucieczka spoduje że stacisz swoje kwami a wyrywanie znaczy że tu zostajesz pamiętaj -Dobra Rozwiązał mnie wstałm zbliżyłam się do niego kontem oka patrzyłam na miraculum i na niego wiedziałam że jak uciekne to nigdy jej nie zobacze bez namysłu pocałowałm go.On przyłożył do ściany założył ręce abym i tak nie uciekła mineło pięć minut miałam już dość lecz zgodziłam się na 10.Było mi troche nie wygodnie wiec złapałam się za jego kark.Chyba pomyslał że mi się spodobało bo odsunął się od ściany i usiedliśmy.Bałam się że mnie popchcnie na ziemie lecz tak nie zrobił.Pozostało nam jeszcze 2 minuty cieszyłam się zamknełam oczy aby nie patrzeć lecz to był mój błądprzewruciłam się na niego ale i tak nadal trwał pocałunek musiał a on wykorzystał wytuacje i wylądowaliścmy tak ja poprzednio tylko tym razem się nie wyrywałam.Mineło dziesięc minut oderwaliśmu się od siebie ale i tak leżał nademną. -Podobało ci się? -Nawet było przyjemnie -Możemy jeszcze raz -Nie che swoje miraculum -Dobrze lecz jeżeli jeszcze raz tak zrobimy to wyjdziesz dziś -Nie mam dość -Dobra Pomógł mi wstać dał miraculum i otworzył okno drzwi były nadal zamknięte.Założyłam je wyleciała z niego Kiri tak się cieszyłam że znów jest. -Kiri tak cieszę się że jesteś -Ja też lecz zdejmij naszyjnik -Czemu? -W tym pomesczeniu jest za dużo złej mocy przez co trace swoją -Dobrze już jutro wyjdziemy Zdjełam naszyjnik i podeszłam do Kradzieja -Jak masz na imie? -Karol -Miło cię poznać karol a che cie zobaczyć jako normalny człowiek -Dobrze a pocałujesz mnie jeszcze raz -Ale ostatni -Dobrze Rozbił naszyjnik i wrócił do normalnej postaci.Był wysokim brunetem bardzo przystojnym.Odrazu mi się spodobał.Jeszcze te promienie oświecały go.Teraz z chęcią chciałam go pocałować.Podeszłąm do niego i nastał pocałunek długi i namiętny.Obydwoje sięchyba tego niespodziewaliśmy.Wogule niechcieliśmy się od siebie oderwać tymrazem nie spadliśmy na podłoge tylko oparliśy się o ściane te pocałunek trfał by wiecznie gdyby nie to że ktoś wszedł do pokoju. -Władca ciem?!!!!-powiedzieli chórem -Co wy wyprawiacie dlaczego trzymacie się za ręce a Lila nie jest przykuta do krzesła. -Widzisz władco ciem miłość zawsze pokona zło-powiedział Karol -Hmm mogłem się tego soidziewać ale i tak stąd nie wyjdziecie a ty Lila odpowiedz na moje dawne pytanie -Nie nie zdradze przyjaciół nigdy -To porzegnaj się ze swoim miraculum.Gdzie to jest? -Szukasz tego? -I co jak chcecie mnie poonać twoje miraculum jest osłabiene więc jak je założysz to może stacisz całą esencje życia. Nagle do władcy ciem wroczyli wszyscy z Miraculami:Czarny kot,biedronka,pszczółka i paw Zaczeła się walka wszyscy walczyli lecz przez złą energie nie można było połączyć dwóch najsilniejszych miracula.Musieli użyć swoich mocy na raz lecz brakowało Lisicy. -Lila chodz nam pomóż -Dobrze pocałowała Karola i poszła walczyć -Nie wiedziałam że masz chłopaka Lila -Nie czas na pogaduchy złączmy siły. Złapali się za ręce i utworzyli kule która zniszczyłą całe to pomiesczenie i przeniosła do domu Agrestów -Czemu jesteśmy akurat u mnie -Adrien -Ponieważ władcą ciem jest twój ojciec-Fu -To niemożliwe Miraculum władcy ciem pękło i zniknął kostium spod maski pokazał się Gabriel Agrest -T-t-ta-ta -Adrien to ty jesteś czarnym kotem -Tak ojcze lecz czemu chcesz nasze miracula -Aby uratować twoją matke która jest uwięziona u Bourgeois -Wiem ojcze wiesz że mogłeś poprosić nas o pomoc -Tak wiem przepraszam za to wszytko co się zdarzyło i przepraszam cię Lila że cię uwięziłem -Nic się nie sta... Niedokończyła ponieważ zemndlała.Naszczęście złapał ją Karol -Nie oddycha-Karol(powiedział) -Zemdlała-Fu -Oby miała jeszcze ziarnko esencji życia-Gabriel -Czemu aby miała-Adrien -Ponieważ przez to że jej miraculum włożyła w tym pomieszczeniu straciła swoją esence bo ono było zakażone złą magią-Gabriel -Wyzdrowieje?-Karol -Nie wiem-G Weźmy ją domnie-Fu -Dobrze-Chór Poszliśmy do mistrza Fu.Karol położył Lile na poduszce a mistrz wyszukiwał jej esecji. -Jest-Fu -I co teraz-Mari -Połączmy nasze siły-Fu -Ale nie mamy mojego Miraculm-G -Odbudujemy je i damy Karolowi dobrze?-Fu -Dobrze-G Mistrz odbudował miraculum motyla i podarował je Karolowi.Z naszyjnika wyleciał Nuru przywitał się z resztoma kwami i z Gabriele.Gabirel przeprosił go.Po tem mistrz powiedział -Moi drodzy aby uzdrowić lile będe zmuszony zniszczyć mracula,lecz wy wchłoniecie je i zawsze będą w waszych sercach i nie będziecie się zmieniać ale będziecie mieć te same moce.Czy jesteście na to gotowi? -Tak -chór -Ustawcie się wokół Lily Wszyscy zrobili to co mistrz kazał.Najpierw się pożegnali ze swoimi kwami.Po tem zaczął się rytułał.Mistrz Fu wzioł wszystkie miracula i ich esencje dał każdemu z osób.Kto dostał zaczął unosić się i świecić na kolor miraculum.Następnie każdy swoim światłem wcelował w Lile.Zrobiło się swiatło któte weszło w Lile.Lila unosiła się i upadła na ziemie.Wyleciało zniej kilka sześć światełek i trafiała w osoby.Wszyscy leżeli nieprzytomnie oprucz Gabriela Agresta.Gabirel najpierw obudził Adriena,i tak każdy kolejną osobe. -Wszyscy cali-Mari -Tak-chór -Popatrzcie co mamy na sobie Marinet miała- czerwoną suknie w czarne kropki i pelryne całą czarną.Włosy miała spięte w kok a na głowie biedrnkę.Baleriny natomiast były całe czerwone Ayla miała-żółtą sukienke do kolan i peleryne wyglądającą jak skrzydła pszczoły i czarne baleriny.Własy były rospuszczone i pofalowane.We włosach wpięte miała pszczołe. Juleka miała-Też jak Ayla sukienke do kolan tylko niebieską ze wzorkami pawia.Niebieskie buty.Włosy takie jak były.A we włosach paw. Lila miała- Suknie pomarańczową i buty oraz Włosy miała kręcone a w nich lisa. Każda dziewczyna miała na sobie maske a chłopcy mieli garnitury w kolorach miraculum i buty a muszki były w kształatach ich kwami i na sobie mieli też maski Tylko mistrzu Fu się niezmienił -Mistrzu a jak mamy pokonać Bourgeois-Adrien -Macie te moce ale w sobie -A jak mamy walczyc w sukienkach?-Mari -Aby zmienić stór trzeba nacisnąć spinkę a u chłopców muszki Przemienili się i udali się do rodziny Bourgeois,poknaoli ją i uwolnili matkę Adriena.Następnie wrócili do mistrza i świętowali.Rodzina Agrestów była cała. Wiele lat później Marinett ożeniła się z Adrienem i mieli trójkę dzieci Emme,Luisa i Hugo.Marinett była projektantką i modelką a Adrien nadal był modelem i żyli w bogatej willi z basenem.Lila i Karol też się ożenili i mieli córeczkę Karoline.Mieszkali też w wili tylko że w Angli.Lila była fotografem a Karol artstą.Ayla z Nino też się ożenili i mieli także córeczkę Nine.Żyli w zwłykłym domu jesno osobowym we Francji.Ayla zaostała Dzienikarką a Nino Didzejem.Juleka ożeniła się z Nathanielem mieli synka Julka.Żyli także w domku jednorodzinnym.Juleka była pisarką a Nathaniel malażem.Nikt nie pamiętał o miraculum oprócz naszych superbochaterach i mistrza Fu i Rodzinie Adriena.Rodzina Agrenstów żyła nadal we swojej willi razem z mistrzem Fu.I wszyscy żyli długo i szczęśliwi. DZIĘKUJE ZA PRZECZYTANIE 18 CZĘŚCI.MYŚLĘ ŻE SIĘ PODOBAŁO.DZIĘKUJE TAKŻE ZA TO ŻE ŚLEDZILIŚCIE MOJE OPOWADANIA I PISALIŚCIE MIŁE KOMENTAŻE.BARDZO SIĘ Z TEGO CIESZĘ ŻE DOTRFALIŚCIE DO KOŃCA I NAPISAŁAM NAJDŁUŻSZĄ OSTATNIĄ CZĘŚĆ ABY WAM WYNAGRODZIĆ DŁUGIE PRZERWY.JESZCZE RAZ DZIĘKUJE ŻE JESTEŚCIE I ZAPRASZAM NA KOLEJNE WPISY.I TAK JAK OBIECAŁAM TEN KTO WYGRAŁ MOŻE WYBRAĆ JAKIE CHCE KOLEJNE DLATEGO NASTĘPNYM WPISEM BĘDZIE OPOWIADANIE Z JEDNĄ SCENĄ Z HORROROWĄ.MAM JUŻ NAPISANE JAK POWINNY ZAKOŃCZYĆ SIĘ ODCINKI NA DISNEY CHANEL TEŻ SERDECZNIE NA TO ZAPRASZAM. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania